


The Good Side of Things

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sounding, anal stretching, belly bulge, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: It was Ganon's tenth year as king of Hyrule. A celebration was being planned and Link was excited.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Series: The King and His Consort [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	The Good Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got the sudden urge to write this so here you go! Enjoy!

It was Ganon's tenth year as king of Hyrule. A celebration was being planned and Link was excited. Last time he didn't really get to celebrate, it was a very different time. He was a different person back then. The morning of the celebration, Link slipped out of bed while Ganon slept, got dressed and went to get a special breakfast made. He came back just as Ganon was waking up.

"Good morning love." Link kissed his lips softly. Ganon mumbled and smiled, pulling Link down to kiss him passionately. He put his hands on Link's ass, making him giggle. "Oh I see." He wiggled in his arms, quickly feeling Ganon's hard cock. Link fished it out of his pants and slowly stroked him. "Is this what you want?" Ganon moaned softly and kissed at his neck and shoulder. Link grinned and kept stroking him, feeling his own cock growing hard.

"Want you." Ganon mumbled.

"I know what you want my love." Link slid down his body and took his cock into his mouth. Link hummed around it as he slowly sucked him off. Ganon rolled his hips and moaned, gripping at the sheets. He worked the head with his tongue and took all of him into his mouth, the head of his cock pushing down his throat. Link groaned and bobbed his head, sucking hard. It didn't take long for Ganon to cum down his throat. Link swallowed and pulled off, licking his lips. "Come have breakfast." Link got out of bed, Ganon following. He wrapped his arms around him. "Someone is needy this morning." He giggled.

"I love you so much Link."

"I love you too." He smiled. The waddled to the table together, Ganon still hugging Link from behind.

"You did this for me?" Ganon asked once he saw the table.

"Yes, I got all of your favorites. And cake as a treat."

"It's not every day I get cake at breakfast."

"Sit and eat before it gets cold." They sat together, shoulder to hip, as they ate. Ganon patted his stomach once he was done.

"Link-" Ganon looked at him and bit his lip. It had been a few years and Link was much better. He went to therapy once a week and their sex life had mostly returned to normal. Mostly Ganon was scared he'd traumatize Link.

Link looked up at him. "Yes my love?" He frowned when he saw the Ganon's expression. He shifted and cupped his face. "What's wrong?"

"I miss..."

"Miss what?" Ganon pulled him into a tight embrace, surprising Link. "I think I know what you miss and I've been missing it too. Ganon, you've been so patient and understanding these last few years. You're not going to hurt me, I trust you completely." He pulled back to look at him with a smile. "What do you want?" Ganon kissed him hard, making Link moan softly. Ganon pulled at Link's pants, getting them down his legs. Link shivered. "Ganon, what do you want?" He asked again.

"I want to bury my cock deep inside you, have you just sit on my cock as we eat cake." Ganon growled in his ear. Link shivered but for a different reason.

"Yes please." Ganon got his cock out and Link stroked it to full hardness. He shifted into Ganon's lap, facing the table, and lined himself up before slowly sinking down onto his cock. Link groaned as he was stretched and filled, whining at the feeling of his cock throbbing deep inside him. Ganon kissed his shoulder and rubbed at the bulge in Link belly before pulling the two slices of cake closer. Link shook as he tried to just eat but all he wanted to do was writhe on his cock. "G-Ganon, please."

Ganon gripped his hips. "Don't move." He growled. Link managed to eat half his slice before he had to stop. Ganon was curled forward over him, his cock throbbing harder. "I want-"

"What?" Link panted.

"Bigger."

"Yes yes please." Link whined. Ganon wrapped his arm around Link and stood. Link cried out as his cock was driven even deeper. Ganon held him as he walked to the closet in the corner of the bedroom. He opened it and grabbed the chest of potions. He sat on the bed and opened it.

Link picked up the blue and purple potions. Ganon glanced at him. Blue made Link's body more elastic to take bigger things but purple made it so he couldn't cum, only feel mounting pleasure. "Are you sure?" Ganon asked. Link nodded. Ganon picked up the yellow potion which made his cock grow. They moved to the table to prepare them. Link took his first. Then Ganon took his potion and they moved back to the table. Link was already panting hard from having Ganon's cock so deep inside him. He started to pant hard and writhe as his cock started to grow. Link cried out as he was stretched and filled more and more. "Fuck fuck fuck!" It finally stopped growing, his stomach bulging obscenely.

"Look at you, so full of my cock. I can see it twitching inside you."

Link shook. "Please please Ganon, I need you to fuck me." Ganon shifted so that Link was face down on the bed. He wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him. Link screamed in pleasure. He did it again and again then started to pound into him fast and hard. Link screamed and thrashed as Ganon ravaged his hole. "Yes yes!" Link shouted. His own cock throbbed and bounced with the movement but not once did he cum.

Ganon fucked him all morning, cumming inside him over and over. He finally stopped and slowly pulled out. He grabbed a large plug and plugged up Link's ass so he wouldn't lose a drop of cum. He rolled onto his side, Ganon holding him close from behind. "I love you so much Link."

"I love you too."

Link slept for a while and woke to Ganon getting dressed. "I didn't want to wake you."

Link smiled as he sat up. "Did you bathe already?"

Ganon nodded. "Yes, I have a meeting."

"Today? I thought you had the whole day off?"

"The ruling of the kingdom doesn't stop for a party." He walked over and kissed his head. "It shouldn't be long." He smiled and left. Link sat up in bed and rubbed at his full belly. He blushed and got up, going to the bathroom to bathe. He cleaned himself up good and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. He went to go find Zelda to see if she wanted to have lunch with him. He found her in the gardens with Bailey. They had gotten very close over the last few years and Link expect them to get married soon. He rarely sees one without the other and they're always being cute. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey Link." Bailey said with a smile. They were sitting on a bench while Zelda wrote in her notebook.

"Hey, have you had lunch yet."

"No, just waiting for Zelda to finish up. We were thinking of heading into town, there's a new pie place in the square."

"Ooh, sounds good." They both looked at Zelda who stopped writing and slowly looked up at them.

"What?"

"We're hungry." Bailey said, Link nodding along.

"Boys." She closed her notebook. "Come on." They all stood and headed out to Castle Town. They found the new shop and sat down to eat.

"I'm excited for the party, I've never been to a royal event before." Bailey said in-between bites of pie.

"They're all basically the same. Fancy food, fancy people, some dancing then I go to bed early because of bored." Zelda explained.

"I'll be there this time though. I'll dance with you."

"I don't really like dancing."

"Not even a little?"

"I'll dance with you Bailey." Link said.

"Thanks." He smiled and chuckled.

"The last big party I was at was the day I was given to Ganon."

"Was it really that long ago?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know much about that.." Bailey said.

"I was raised by the Sheika and then trained in the art of sex. I even went to Gerudo Town to train."

"You've been to Gerudo Town? How?"

"I dressed up like a girl. I spent some time there before finally being given to Ganon. I was originally suppose to be given to Zelda but she passed on the crown." Bailey nodded as he listened. "I wonder how things would have went if she hadn't." They both looked at Zelda.

She choked a little on her food. "Oh um, I honestly don't know. I was kind of surprised when they brought you that day. I didn't even know they were training someone like that."

"Would you have turned me away?"

"No no, of course not. But I don't know if I would have.. um..."

"Fucked me?" Zelda blushed at his words.

"Yeah I guess so."

After that conversation turned back to the party and filling Bailey in on what to expect. They headed back and soon it was time to get ready. Ganon was waiting for Link. "Strip." Ganon said. Link flushed and did as told. Ganon picked up a cock cage. "Spread your legs." This was a special cage, it had an attached plug and sounding rod. Link moaned as Ganon slipped it on, plugging up his hole and slipping the rod into his slit. He then clamped his nipples for good measure. "Now get dressed." Link dressed in a beautiful deep green suit, Ganon wear deep purple. Ganon braided his long hair while Link left his loose. Lastly was Ganon crown and Link got the pleasure of putting it on him. They walked down together.

Everyone was there, Mipha, Sidon, Revali, Urbosa, Daruk and all their entourage. Plus the other people of Hyrule were there. Link and Ganon walked up to the thrown. Link hadn't been up there since he was given to Ganon. There were now two thrones and Link blushed. He looked at Ganon who nodded with a smile. They took their seats. He could see Zelda beaming.

The party started and staff served Link and Ganon while people came up to congratulate Ganon on ten years of peace. Most didn't speak to Link but smiled and nodded to him. Zelda came up later to stand next to Link. "No one told me I'd be getting a throne. I'm not royalty." Link said.

"You're close enough, Ganon commissioned it last month." Link pet the velvet on the armrest.

"It's very unexpected."

"That was the point." Two men came up and greeted Ganon. "May we have a dance with the princess and your consort?" Link flushed and looked at Ganon.

"If they so wish." Zelda declined but Link nodded, standing to take the man's hand. Link was nervous and stumbled as they danced. Bailey cut in.

"Sorry, had to save you there. We can be bad at dancing together." He grinned and spun Link.

"Thanks, he was looking at me so intensely I was getting nervous."

"Yeah, they think they're special if they get to dance with the princess or queen. You're the closest thing to a queen so.."

Link sputtered. "Ganon and I aren't married."

"I know but still." The song ended and they walked back to Zelda. It was Sidon's turn to dance with Link. Sidon was very good, then Mipha cut in, then Urbosa. Revali danced with Link on the next song. Daruk didn't dance. He finally went back up to Ganon.

"You've been busy." He chuckled.

"Yeah sorry." He sat with a smile and a blush.

"I didn't mind. But I did want to ask you something."

"Hm?" Link looked over to see Ganon getting on one knee in front of him. Link gasped as did everyone else. Silence fell I the room.

"Link, I love you so much and I can't imagine a world without you. I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?' He had a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" He jumped up and kissed Ganon and everyone cheered. "I can't believe you." Link was crying happy tears as Ganon slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I mean every word." They kissed again. Not long after they retired to a smaller room surrounded by their friends and family. Everyone wanted to see the ring. They spent a few hours with their friends, Zelda and Bailey going to bed after an hour. Things started to get heavy in the room.

"One last go before you two get married?" Revali said with a grin.

Link looked at Ganon with dark eyes. He stood. "Do you want to watch our friends fuck me?" Link said, already striping out of his suit. He felt a brush of fingers on his skin and turned to see Urbosa. She leaned back in her chair and Link walked over, kneeling between her spread legs. She untied the front of her dress to reveal her naked body. Link licked at her clit and sucked on it gently as she played with her nipples. He ate her out, making her cum twice before he was pulled over to Revali. He thrusted his cock down Link's throat, making him groan as he fucked his mouth. Then his mouth was on Mipha's pussy, eating her out for a long time. Daruk pulled Link over next to fuck his mouth, cumming three times before Sidon pushed both cocks in Link's mouth, cumming several times from both. Then they all went again, passing Link around as they used his mouth to get off. After a few hours of this, Ganon finally pulled Link away.

"Thank you all for coming." They chuckled. "We'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." Ganon carried Link to their room and set him on the bed. He stripped and removed the cage, Link moaning softly. He slipped his huge cock into his ass, thrusted slow. "Your body belongs to me. Only I get to fuck your holes from now on. Your mouth, your asshole. Only I get to stroke your cock." He wrapped his hand around Link's cock, making him moan louder.

"Yes yes!"

"From now on only I get to fill you with cum, only I get to stretch you open. No one else." Link panted hard, his pleasure building more and more but never crashing. He writhed on the bed and cried out as Ganon spilled a big load of cum into him.

They fucked for hours, Ganon cumming again and again, Link's hole loose and puffy from abuse. His cock was dark red and twitching, his nipples swollen from Ganon licking, sucking and pinching them. Cum spilled out of him as Ganon filled him more and more. The sun started to rise, Ganon still fucking him. Link was strung out and exhausted, Ganon finally stopped, collapsing on top of him. His cock still twitched inside him as they both passed out.

Ganon woke a few hours later to start fucking Link again, cumming inside him a few times before Link woke up with a moan. Ganon pinched his nipples hard and filled him, more cum spilling out of him from his gaping hole. They fucked all day, moving from the bed to the table, where Ganon bent Link over the table to fuck him from behind, to the bathtub where Link rode his cock for a few hours, to the floor where Ganon covered his body in bite marks, against the wall where he fisted Link for a while, then back to the floor where they spent the rest of them day. Ganon held Link close as they slept for two days, only getting up to eat and use the bathroom. Link was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ring!


End file.
